The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, denominated "June Sun", which responds very well to girdling and produces yellow fleshed, semi-cling fruit with skin tenacious to the flesh and of high red color ready for harvest about the fifth to the eighth of June in the San Joaquin Valley of California.
The commercial value of tree fruit is frequently directly related to how early in the season the fruit can be delivered to market. Thus, the earlier ripening varieties of tree fruit often are of the greatest commercial value. The "Spring Crest" peach tree is an example of a variety which is commercially successful, in part, because of its early ripening fruit.
However, early ripening varieties of peach tree commonly have characteristics which detract from their commercial appeal. The fruit of such varieties is normally of small size and therefore not as appealing. It has been known that by girdling such trees, not only can the date of ripening of the fruit be advanced up to a week, but the size of the fruit is also enhanced. Conversely, such girdling commonly causes a substantial increase in the percentage of splitting of the stones or pits of the fruit.
The variety of the present invention is distinct from such known varieties of peach tree in that it ripens early and responds well to girdling. Girdling advances the date of harvest to before that of the "Gem Free" peach tree, while if ungirdled the variety will be ready for harvest after the "Gem Free" peach tree. Furthermore, girdling of the instant variety does not seem to affect the holding quality or color of the fruit and splitting of the stones of the fruit, while virtually nonexistent if the trees are not girdled, is very minor where the trees are girdled.